Ed, Edd, n ,Eddy's Engine Sentai GoOnger
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: The Eds, Kids and Dante become the New Go-Ongers in order to Defeat the Gaiark and thier new Leader Gaia-Knight and his Onii-San Dragos!
1. Chapter 1: The Team Forms

Edd Edd n Eddy Engine Sentai Go-Onger

Ed-Go-On Red

Rolf-Go On Blue (Replaced By Dante After EP 2 When Rolf is asked to Join the Pentagon and has to leave but asks Dante to Join.)

Nazz-Go-On Yellow

Edd-Go-On-green

Eddy-Go-On Black

Jimmy-Go-On Gold

Sarah-Go-On Silver

Dante-Go-On Blue II(Rolf's Replacement)

Part 1: Let's go On Ed's!

It cuts to the Eds hanging out at the Local coffee Shop having some coffee with Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Sarah and Jimmy." Ahhh….that's a good cinnamon coffee." Said Rolf" Especially with a side of pudding!" said Ed and they saw 24 meteorites falling to them and they looked like crosses between vehicles and animals and they Each had a chip that said "ENGINE SOUL" and Ed spoke" They are engines Speedor, Bus-On, Bear-RV, Birca, Gunphard, Carrigator, Toripter, Jetoras, Jumbwhale, Kishimoth, Teline and K-Line." And Edd said" From Engine Sentai Go-Onger?" and Ed Nodded and they grabbed their respective engines and inserted their souls

DORU DORU!

ON! ON! ON! ON!

V! V! V!

BA BARUKA!

GANGA GAN!

GETA GETA!

BATABATABATABATA!

GIIIIIIIIIIN!

BWUEEE!

*Trumpeting*

*Roaring*

*Triceratops Noise*

And Speedor said "Thank You! The evil Gaiark have returned with a new leader and we decided to make you the New Go-Ongers! But you have to keep it secret. If anyone, even your families were to find out, we would have to find some others to be our replacements!" And Ed's mom Laura said" Who's gonna be Go-On Red?" and Speedor said" Your Son Edwin will save our world and your world Ms. O'Hara. And Ms. Masters (Rolf's Mother) your son will save us, if you were to move, we will find a new Go-On Blue. And that will be your Toa Hero Friend, Dante." Said Speedor and a Barbaric Machine Beast arrived" Scythe Banki!" said Ed" Change Soul! Set!" said the 7 go Ongers" Let's Go-On!" they shout as different color suits appeared and their helmets were in their hands "Met' On!" they shout and Ed spoke"Tradtional Sentai roll call!"

"Mach Full Force! Go-on Red!" shouts Ed

"Just Correct! Go-on Blue!" Shouts Rolf

"Smile Blooming! Go-on Yellow!" shouts Nazz

"Heart-Pounding Delight! Go-on Green!" shouts Edd

"Dash Dynamic! Go-on Black!" shouts Eddy

"Preserving the Road of Justice! Engine Sentai..." Said Ed "Go-Onger!" said the others

"Break the Limit! Go-On Gold!" said Jimmy

"Sparkling World! Go-On Silver!" said Sarah

"Take off! Go-On... Wings!" said Sarah and Jimmy

And they attacked with their weapons and fought the Banki "Supa Haiwei Basuta (Super Highway Buster)!" they said as they merged their weapons into one "Attention! Wing Booster!" said Go-On wings "Speedor/Toripter/Jetoras soul! Set! Go…ON!" They shout as they fired their weapons as the Banki screamed but the Banki then shouts out "Sangyou Senkai (Industrial Revolution)!" As he grew to gigantic size "Engine Soul! Set!" and their engines grew to Gigantic Size and they shout "Engine Gattai!"

"Engine-O! Tune Up! Go On!" shout Rolf and Nazz

"Gunbir-O! Tune Up! Go-On!" shout Edd and Eddy

"Seiku-O! Tune Up! Go On!" shouted Jimmy and Sarah

"Kyouretsu-O! Tune Up! Go-On!" shouted Ed

"Sugoi." Said Laura in awe as their Robots Charged at the Robot "Engine-O! Go-On Grand Prix!" shout Nazz and Rolf as the Engine-O slashed "Gunbir-Oh! Gunbir Grand Prix!" shout Edd and Eddy as they did as 3 fold attack with their Engines "Seiku-O! Seiku Impulse!" the Go-On wings shout as Seiku-O fired an energy arrow "Kyouretsu-O! Kyouretsu Express!" shouts Ed as Kyouretsu-O delivered a Karate Chop to Scythe Banki "Gaia-Knight will have your heads!" he shouts before exploding "Gaia-Knight?" said Ed "He's their new Leader. Nothing like Machalcon." Said Speedor "Who's Machalcon?" said Rolf and Gunphard spoke" He's Speedor's and Bear-RV's Son!" and Ed said "HE'S YOUR SON!" Before Fainting and he came to "What does he look like?" he said as Bear RV Showed a Picture of a Dragster with hawk eyes and was colored red "He aided the Gokaigers in fighting the Zangyack." Said Speedor "He looks cool, but I've heard he spends more time racing in Engine World then helping you." Said Rolf and They started Laughing about the ordeal

Meanwhile a Gold version of Xaviax from Kamen Rider Dragon Knight who wears a Red Cape and holding a Rapier and had Blue eyes sat in his throne and his advisor, Gaius spoke" My king, I must inform you that the New Go-Ongers have Destroyed Scythe Banki." And Gaia-Knight pounds his fist on his throne shouting "WHAT! Find the New Go-Ongers and find a way to destroy them and their engines! Or I'll execute you at. My. Hand." He said as he held his Rapier to Gaius's throat "Y-Yes sir….." he said in fear and he enters his Lab and held up a picture of a More Taller Gold and Black colored version of Warz Gil in his hand "I Like his Onii-San Dragos better. Gaia-Knight's a total bully and never pays me!" he muttered.

Voice Actor for Gaia-Knight: Derek Judge (Power Rangers Super Samurai's "Serrator")

Voice Actor for Dragos: Robert Axelrod (Obi-Wan Kanobi from Star Wars)

Voice Actor for Gaius: Ewan McGregor (Lord Zedd from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers)


	2. Chapter 2: Rolf's Farewell

Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Engine Sentai Go-Onger!

EP 2: Rolf's Final Fight and Farewell

Plot: Rolf is asked to join the Pentagon in the US, but that would include moving away from his friends! But he won't go after having one final fight!

"What! If I join the Pentagon in the US, I would be moving away from my friends!" said Rolf Masters "You can find a replacement to be go-on blue sweetie." Said Hannah Masters (Rolf's Mom) "Yes…. Bye mom!" he said as he dashed out the door and Knocked on Dante's door "Can I help you Rolf?" said Dante "Dante, I'm moving away to join the Pentagon so while I'm in the Pentagon, you are the New Go-On Blue!" said Rolf as a Mantis Banki arrived alongside Gaius "Hello Masters…" he said "Who are you?" said Rolf " I Am the No.1 advisor of Gaia-Knight, Call me Gaius. Now Mantis Banki! Destroy Go-On Blue!" and Rolf was Already Go-On Blue and was Fighting Mantis Banki and slashed him in 2 And Mantis Banki shouts "INDUSTRIAL REVOLUTION!" As he grew to Giant size and Rolf was using the Engines on his own "Engine Gattai!" he shouts as Speedor, Bus-On and Bear-RV Merged into one "Engine-O! Tune Up! Go-On!" he shouts as the Engine Ken appeared and he slashed him with it "Engine-O Grand Prix!" he shouts as the Engine Ken sliced through Mantis Banki and Killed him. After this Rolf hands Dante his Shift Changer and Engine Souls "Farewell. New Go-On blue." He said as his mom drove him and her out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3: Hello Dante

Ed, Edd, n, Eddy's Engine Sentai Go-Onger

Episode 3: Hello Dante

"Dante Wash this, Dante Repair that, Give me a Break Zamora! I just became Go-On Blue! Ya Spootwad!" said an Irritated Dante "Aw Spoot! I spilt the water! *Sigh* Zamora's gonna shoot me if he sees that I spilt water on his car." And River said "Dude! Be Careful! And WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" He said as a Banki arrived "A Banki! Change Soul: Set!" he said as he inserts the Change Soul into the Shift Changer and pressed the button in the center "Let's Go On!" he shouts as he was Clad in a blue suit "Met' On!" he shouts as he slammed a helmet over his head and Dante shouts "Just Correct! Go-On Blue!" and he attacks and grabbed a cannon "Garage Launcher!" he shouts as he shoots the Banki to Pieces and the Gatling Banki shouts "Industrial Revolution!" and he grew to Giant Size "Bus-On soul! Set!" and Engine bus-on grew to gigantic Size and Engines Speedor and Bear-RV Arrived "ENGINE GATTAI!" He shouts as The 3 engines merged together "Engine-O! Tune Up! Go-On!" and he charged the robot at the Gatling Banki and drew its sword "Engine-O! Go-On Grand Prix!" shouts Dante as the Engine O Dashed full speed at the Gatling Banki with the Engine Ken and slashed it and Gatling Banki screeched in pain as it fell over exploding "Checker Flag!" shouts Dante as Zamora cheered in happiness


	4. Chapter 4: Our Power, Blue Papa

Ed Edd, n Eddy's Engine Sentai Go-Onger

Chapter 4: Our Power, Blue Papa

"Dante becomes new Go-On Blue. Destroys Gatling Banki. Wow Dante I'm proud of you!" said Jack Skellington "Thanks Dad!" said Dante with a Smile and he saw the Satellite Banki "I've got this. Change Soul: Set!" shouts Dante as he Inserts the Change Soul in his Henshin Cellular Go-Phone "Let's Go On!" and he Transformed into Go-On Blue "Met' On!" and he slammed the helmet over his Head "Just Correct! Go-On Blue!" shouts Dante and he fights Satellite Banki "Mantan Rod!" he shouts as he swung his sidearm "Mantan Gun! Bus-On Soul: Set!" and all of a sudden Satellite Banki then blasts Dante and Jack Grabbed his Go-Phone "I'll help you Dante!" said Jack and he inserts the change soul in the Go-Phone "Change Soul! Set! Let's Go-On!" shouts Jack as he Transformed into Go-on Blue "Met On!" shouted the Skeleton as he slams the helmet over his head "Just Correct! Go-On Blue! And he Defeats Satellite Banki before it Grows To Giant Size and Jack Used Engine-O Toriptoras to Destroy the Banki "Checker Flag!" shout Jack, Jimmy and Sarah as Dante Cheered!


End file.
